


Vacation Time

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: Kill Ari Part 2, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacation time was something off a rare treat for Gibbs' team, but it was sometimes necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt vacations and holidays at gen prompt bingo

Gibbs wasn’t the type of person who enjoyed going off on vacation, it was hard enough to get him to take a day of holiday from work, never mind a week off. Human Resources were always trying different methods to get him to take some of his accumulated leave without success. Tim McGee had learnt that you took a rest day whenever you could as a chance of vacation was slim. He had the time he could put in for vacation and he had for certain times of the year, but he was aware that being on Gibbs’ team meant that his plans were likely to fall through at the last minute. He had learnt to take his holiday as days throughout the year so as not to have HR hounding him.

When Gibbs announced that he was taking two weeks off Tim had almost choked, it was definitely not what he had expected. Tim also knew what Gibbs’ holiday meant, he could take two weeks holiday himself, or he would be seconded to other teams for the duration. Tim was right behind Tony in walking through the door to HR to put in his request for leave. Ziva was still sat at Kate’s desk, obviously a bit unsure about what was happening. She hadn’t been with them long and despite her having compiled profiles on them for Ari she didn’t know Gibbs and what he was like. Tim doubted that she would be applicable for any leave yet anyway, with her only just joining them, Gibbs probably had some other plan for her anyway.

He had been right, when he and Tony returned to the bullpen Gibbs was explaining to Ziva the courses that he wanted her to go to at FLETC, explaining that until she passed the courses she wouldn’t be on his team regardless of what the Director said. Ziva didn’t look happy, but Gibbs wasn’t moving on the issue. They spent the rest of the day finishing up any outstanding paperwork, not having a current case they didn’t have to pass anything over to another team.

Tim had tried to find out what Tony had intended for their unexpected holiday, but he had just said that he already had plans and then clammed up. It was unlike him not to tell all about what his plans were, and Tim wondered how he had time to make plans unless he had already known that Gibbs was going to put in for vacation. He may have done, in fact it might have been him that convinced Gibbs that they needed the time off after all they had gone through recently. Watching a colleague be murdered in front of them and getting straight back on the job wasn’t the best thing for the psyche, they all needed some time to come to terms with everything.

Tim’s vacation was good for him, he had time to relax and see his sister, and had time to try and grieve for Kate and the big sister she could have been to him if she had been given the chance. He felt lighter by the time he returned to work and wondered if the vacation would have the same effect on both Tony and Gibbs. Tony was at his desk when Tim arrived at work and Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. Enquiring about Tony’s vacation the other man just smiled telling him that it was the best before he asked the same of Tim then returned to his work.

Tim was baffled, Tony seemed much more relaxed, but at the same time he seemed to be much more serious and taking his job seriously. Tim wasn’t going to complain about that though, it meant that there was less chance that he would end up superglued to his desk. Ziva arrived not long after him, moaning about the FLETC trainers and Americans in general. Tim himself could feel the heat of the glare Gibbs gave her as he entered their area of the bullpen, telling her to suck it up or she could go back to Israel her choice.

Tim almost groaned, it didn’t seem as if the vacation had changed Gibbs’ mood, he would have to be extra careful to make sure that he didn’t do anything to annoy him. He had been hoping for a nice relaxed first day back, but the mood Gibbs seemed to be in showed there was no chance of that. He wondered if the other man had a good time off, but he certainly wasn’t going to ask, maybe Tony would ask him.

As Gibbs growled at them to gear up Tim realised that whether Gibbs had a good vacation didn’t really matter, the vacation was over and it was back to work. This was going to be different for them and difficult, it seemed strange to be going to a scene without Kate. Ziva was arguing to accompany them, but Gibbs refused informing her that she had not completed her training and storming off to the elevator. Their vacation was definitely over, but Tim had a feeling that by the end of the week he was going to be in need of another one.


End file.
